


Play With Me

by yikes_bro



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Begging, Bottom Brock Rumlow, Cock Slut, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Needy Brock, Not Beta Read, Pet Names, Top Jack, bear with me, i'm the worst at tagging, overuse of the word baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9403967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikes_bro/pseuds/yikes_bro
Summary: Brock is needy, and wants to be played with.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, this is the first time I've tried writing smut. I figured I should just do it to practice, so I can maybe get good at it. This is my first fic in a while, and in this fandom. Let me know if you like in the comments, leave kudos, and tell me if you guys would want more. 
> 
> Hope you like it.

“Tell me what you want,” Jack demanded gruffly as he stood in front of the bed looking at him. Brock was naked, laid out on his back. His legs were spread wide open, knees bent, because Jack told him to show him something nice. “Come on, baby. Tell me what you want.”

  
Brock whined high in his throat. He didn’t want to say anything. Jack knew how he got when they played like this. But Jack ordered him to do something, so he had to follow it. Brock tried to form words through his hazy state. “Play with my pussy,” Brock whispered. He could feel a blush darkening his already pink body.

  
“What was that?” Jack asked.

  
Brock squirmed on the bed, embarrassed. No matter how many times they played, he was never one for talking dirty. “I . . .” Brock tried, as his hands curled into fist in the black sheets of the bed. He just wanted to get fucked, hard. But he couldn’t even relieve the pressure, because Jack told him not to touch himself. Jack didn’t have that problem; Brock watched as he squeezed his cock through his jeans, just to get a little relief. He whimpered, “I want you to play with my pussy. Please?”

  
“Aww, is my baby feeling neglected? Do you want me to touch you baby?” A pitiful sob exited Brock’s lips as he nodded his head, looking at Jack hoping to guilt him into fucking Brock sooner. Jack chuckled lowly, as his hands unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled down the zipper. Taunting Brock, because Brock knew it couldn’t be that easy.

  
One of Jack’s hands slipped under the waist of his jeans, and his eyes slipped shut as a heady moan escaped his lips. Brock let out a moan of his own, trying to show Jack just how much he wanted it. “God, baby, you’re so needy. You want this?” Jack asked gruffly as he thrust his hips forward.

  
“Yes sir,” Brock let out as sweetly as he could. “Please.”

  
“Okay, I’ll give it to you,” he said, but before Brock could thank him, Jack went on to say, “But first you have to tell me how you want your pussy to be played with. Hmm. . . Don’t think I forgot about how you asked me so nicely to play with your pussy.”

  
Brock groaned, his head falling back onto the pillow, at having to actually form words, besides ‘yes, sir’ and ‘please’. The groan turned into a whimper when he felt the bed dip and Jack’s body fitting nicely between his open legs. “I – I want your tongue in me . . .” Brock started, he could feel Jacks hand roaming up his inner thigh.

  
“Keep going, baby boy.”  
“I want your fingers, too. Make me feel so good when you finger me open.” Brock groaned as Jack’s hand bypassed his cock and moved towards his nipples. “Fuck, please, Jack. Open me up so I can take your cock. Wanna feel it in me. Wanna feel you.” His hands left hand latched onto Jack’s right as it tweaked his nipple. His nails digging hard into his tanned skin. “Please, sir. Please. Play with me I need it.”

  
“Okay, baby. Okay. Let’s get started hmm.” Jack moved his left hand back down his body, making his way towards his needy hole. “Let me make you feel good.”

  
Brock sighed as he felt Jack press gently against him. He settled down, knowing he was going to get it really good tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://lay-yourarmourdown.tumblr.com/) if that's something you'd be interested in.


End file.
